


promises

by dykeforseulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, kinda angsty i guess, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeforseulgi/pseuds/dykeforseulgi
Summary: irene realizes she made a big mistake years ago and wakes seulgi up far too early in the morning to tell her so.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	promises

It was a crisp, chilly autumn morning when Seulgi was awoken by a knock at her door. She lived alone, aside from the company of her cat, Harold, who was asleep beside her. He remained asleep as she got up, bed head and comfy pajamas in full effect. 

“Coming,” she bellowed from the top of the stairs. 

Seulgi hadn’t the faintest idea of who it could be at such an ungodly hour. In reality, it was 9 o’clock, but to Seulgi who’d stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, it felt like she hadn’t gotten a single minute of rest.

As she was about halfway down the stairs and to the door, the knock was heard again.

“Sheesh, somebody must be impatient,” Seulgi muttered.

She made it to her front door and took a look out of the peephole before opening it. 

As she moved away from the peephole, she whispered, “Irene?” 

Seulgi once again looked, as if it would be someone new this time around. But, alas, her ex-girlfriend was still standing there, clear as can be. 

She swung the door open, “Irene? What are you doing here?” 

“Can we talk?” 

“Yeah, I suppose so. What’s all this about?”

Seulgi was met with no response, Irene already making a bee line for the couch they’d bought together all that time ago. 

Irene sat down, twiddling her thumbs, with an anxious look painted on her face. Seulgi followed in her lead, sitting beside her, rubbing her eyes, still tired and still in disbelief at who was sitting before her.

“Do you remember when we were younger? Before we were dating?” Irene asked.

“Um...yeah, I guess so.” 

“And do you remember that letter I wrote to you?” 

Seulgi let out a deflated, almost awkward laugh, “How could I forget?” 

_Dear Seulgi,_

_I hate writing this. I hate thinking about what this will do to me, to you, to us. I hate thinking about what I feel for you. But, I do, Seulgi._

_Every minute of every day, I think about nothing but you. You cloud my every waking moment, and you even manage to make frequent appearances in my dreams, the one place I used to believe I was free from the torment of my feelings._

_I wish I didn’t have to tell you. I want nothing more than for all of this to just go away, for me to be able to go back to being your best friend and nothing more. But I can’t, Seulgi. I’m in love with you._

_I can’t even remember, now, how long ago it was that I started to feel this way. It’s so ingrained into every fiber of my being that I can’t remember what it was like to not feel like every time I looked at you my heart was going to burst._

_If you’re wondering, then, why now? Why did she wait all this time just to tell me now? And to that, my dear Seulgi, I have no good answer. When is a good time to tell your best friend that you’re desperately in love with her? I think I waited so long because I felt like maybe there was an answer to that question, but there isn’t. I’ve loved you, I love you, and I will love you, there’s no start and no end, and no perfect time to admit it._

_I don’t know what this is going to do to our friendship, and I’d rather not ponder long at the thought, out of fear of chickening out at the thought of losing you. I’ll respect you in whatever you choose, however you feel. But I’ll never stop loving you, Seulgi._

_I’ll always be your best friend, I’ll always be loving you, I’ll always be waiting._

_Love,_

_Irene_

That letter had changed everything for them both. As soon as Seulgi read it, she ran all the way to Irene’s house and kissed her as soon as was physically possible.

They were seventeen, then, and they remained together for many, many years after that. But mistakes were made, fights were had, promises were broken, and ultimately they made the decision to go their separate ways. 

It wasn’t exactly amicable, either. They completely shredded every detail of their lives together, towards the end not even being able to communicate with each other and needing friends to do their bidding for them.

It hurt them both, deep down, but in the heat of the moment, it felt like they didn’t have any other choice.

“I’ve been thinking a lot recently,” Irene said, “about that letter, about the promises I made to you. To us, really.”

Seulgi softly smiled, looking at Irene with as much compassion as one could muster when they were rudely awoken by their ex that they hadn’t seen in three years, “Yeah?”

Irene looked up at Seulgi from her hands for the first time since they began talking and hesitated before saying, “I miss you, Seulgi. We handled everything so wrong then, I handled everything so wrong then. We were so mad we couldn’t even bear to look at each other. Can you imagine that? How can you go from writing sappy love letters making promises to love somebody for the rest of your life to not being able to even look at them?”

The two sat in silence for a moment, Irene trying to find the right words to say, Seulgi trying to make sense of the surreal situation she found herself to be in.

“I may not have thought that I kept my promise to you, but I did. Even in the heat of the arguments, I still loved you with everything I had. I buried that love, sure. Was even able to go three years without you, but that love for you never left me.” 

Seulgi took Irene’s hand in hers, looking at them for fear that if she looked into Irene’s eyes she would burst into tears.

Tears wound up filling her eyes regardless as she stopped holding Irene’s hand and instead placed both hands on either side of her face, kissing her for the first time since the two parted.

Seulgi touched foreheads with Irene once they were done kissing, and Seulgi whispered, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> two fics posted in one day can i get a hell yeah
> 
> twitter: posephdameron


End file.
